


Transgressions

by steelcrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Brothers, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Suicide Attempt, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor learns a truth from the past could have prevented Loki's fall into madness and the reality he now has to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

Transgression

Chapter 1—The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Asgard. Not really home anymore. The Shining Realm held a tarnish Thor knew it would never lose, not for him anyway. His sojourn in Asgard ending, as his return was only meant to last a few days. He was in his chambers, gathering a few belongings when he heard a gentle knock at his door. Thor bade them enter, hoping he didn't appear too rude by not opening the door himself, as he was too busy going through a stack of books.

Soft footsteps came to a halt not far behind him. Female. Too quiet to be Sif, and she was off on some errand of her own anyway. Thor turned away from his task, not surprise to see Eir, Asgard's chief healer, waiting patiently.

"I have a few things for you," she said, nodding toward the bag she held in one hand and what looked like a letter in the other.

Thor raised an eyebrow in question, crossing his arms.

"Don't give me that look, young man," Eir said, handing him the bag first, watching as he opened it. "Healing stones. Use them sparingly. I know you'll need them, and what kind of friend would I be to your dear mother, letting her son run off to a primitive realm unprotected?"

"Thank you," Thor said. "This is a gift I will not take lightly."

"I know, but try not to put yourself or your friends in a position where they'll be needed," Eir replied.

"Easier said than done, my lady," Thor said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Imp," Eir said. "That's not all I have for you. The letter in my hand I held for Queen Frigga for the past four years. She said I was to give this to you, only if something ever happened to her. This is the first opportunity I've had to make sure it finds its way to your hands."

Thor took the letter from the woman.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"Your mother never told me," Eir said. "I never asked."

"Thank you," Thor said.

"You're welcome, my prince," Eir said, taking her leave.

Thor stared at the letter several minutes before sitting down. Words from his mother. He pondered the off chance it was an offering of words of wisdom. Though more than likely not. Only one way to find out. Thor broke the seal, unfolding the pages.

My dearest son-

I write this with a heavy heart. The events of the past few days have finally given me the courage to say what should have been said long ago. I swore an oath to your father, and I will not break my word to my king and husband.

But that does not mean I cannot set you on the path to a truth that should have been brought into the light, for if it was known, possibly Loki would still be with us.

I know not what transpired in the weapons vault. Loki would not tell me, and Odin also refused. I only know that conversation was what set Loki on his path away from us, his family.

Your father has a reason for everything he does. As his wife and queen, I often challenged his decisions, and sometimes, I even won. But on this one matter, I could not move your father once his mind was made up. His choice was one I never agreed with, and we have all paid dearly since.

Thor, go to your father. Show him this letter. Do not let him from your presence until he relents, and tells you the truth. Once you know, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us both.


	2. The Truth

Transgression

Chapter 2—The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Thor let himself into his father's chambers, finding the Allfather standing on his balcony, watching the lights of Asgard shining forth as the sun set. The king spared his son no glance as he barged his way into his presence.

"What are you hiding?" Thor asked, thrusting the letter in his hands at his father. "What truth?"

The Allfather sighed as he read the letter.

"So, Frigga found a way after all," Odin said, gently tracing his fingers over the writing before handing the letter back to Thor. "She always threatened she would find a way to defy me in this. In a way, I find myself relieved. Perhaps Frigga was right, and I should have told you long before now."

"Told me what?" Thor asked.

"Loki was my son," Odin said.

"Of course. I know that," Thor said. "Alghough I am surprised to hear you still claim him, after everything that happened."

"No," Odin said. "You don't understand. Loki was truly my son, as you are. Loki was of my blood."

Thor's face paled, and Odin had to grab his son by the elbow as he wobbled slightly, guiding him toward a bench.

"What?" Thor sat down. "Why. . .but. . .I thought he was Laufey's son."

"I did not lie when I said Loki was my son, nor when I named Laufey as his parent," Odin said. "Laufey promised he would end the war if I agreed to give him what he desired most—an heir. His sons and mate were dead, and Laufey said he was tired of the fighting. I believed him, so went to the Norns themselves, and the bargain was struck, However, Laufey said he lost the child, and the war raged on."

"How. . ."

Odin ignored the question.

"But the day I found Loki in the temple, I knew he was mine," Odin said. "Eir confirmed it when I returned to Asgard with him."

"You lied to us," Thor managed.

"I never lied," Odin said. "I told Loki the truth—you were both meant to be kings."

"That's not what I meant," Thor said. "Why did you never tell us the truth?" "Do you think it would have mattered?"

"Yes, it matters," Thor spat. "He thought himself a monster. It was why he chose to let go that day on the Bifrost. Why he allied himself with the Chitauri. In her letter Mother said something happened between you in the vault. What was it?"

"I told Loki I once had plans, that he would help bring peace to the two realms, but those plans no longer mattered," Odin said. "I was going to tell him the truth, but I lacked the courage to do so."

"So you fell into your damned sleep when Loki needed you most," Thor said. "Most convenient, Father."

"I cannot change the past," Odin said. "Do with the truth what you will."


	3. The Fallout

Transgression

Chapter 3—The fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

New Mexico. Not exactly home, either. Thor doubted he would ever truly have a home again. Or family. Except Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Stark's Lady Pepper were making it difficult to give up on that sentiment. Steve wrote actual letters, and there were a half-dozen waiting in the mail box when Thor returned to Puente Antigua. One brief voice message on his phone from Lady Pepper, seven from Stark, as well as texts and numerous e-mails in his inbox. All of which included some variation of the same question—when was he going to move into the tower in New York with the rest of them?

Thor was considering the matter, and thought if he could convince Jane it would be beneficial to them both, he would go if she would come with him. He knew Stark's tower had everything Jane needed to continue her work, as the man of iron explained there was a lab waiting for her. Except Thor hadn't the courage to mention it yet. Truth was he missed his friends, and he was feeling isolated.

Jane had her work, meaning long hours in her lab, and Darcy gone along with her. Leaving him alone on the days he chose not to go to the lab with them. Or more often these days, Darcy chose to spend time with him, helping him further acclimate to Midgardian life.

This day, however, was an exception. Jane and Darcy returned from the lab early, wanting to give him a welcome home dinner. And Jane had made a breakthrough in her work, which she animatedly explained during dinner. Thor just grinned and nodded, while Darcy rolled her eyes.

"She never notices, does she?" Darcy asked as she followed Thor into the living room after dinner.

"Notices what?"  
"When something's bothering you," Darcy said, looking back into the dining room where Jane was pacing back and forth, talking with Erik Selvig on her cell phone.

"Jane is excited about her work," Thor said. "That's more important."

"Like hell," Darcy said. "You have another fight with your dad?"  
"You could say that," Thor muttered.

"About?"  
"Loki," Thor said.

"Gotcha," Darcy said. Of course. The other favorite Thor-Odin topic of argument was when Thor was going to grow up and take the throne. That was the reason for Thor's unhappiness the last time he came back from Asgard.

"I'll explain, but first, let me get something," Thor said. Darcy sat down on the couch, and Jane joined her.

"What's up with him?" Jane asked.

"The usual happy father-son banter back home," Darcy said.

Thor came back, handing his mother's letter to Darcy and Jane read over her shoulder.

"OK. Vague. What did your dad do that pissed your mom off so bad?"

"He lied about the true parentage of one of his children," Thor said.

"Um, are we talking about you?" Darcy said.

"No," Thor said. "It's Loki. My father sired him, and never told us the truth.

"I'm sorry you're just finding this out now," Jane said. "But does it really matter? He's gone."

Thor snatched the papers back, storming outside, slamming the door behind him so hard he broke out the glass.

Darcy followed him out, running after him, finding him in the garage, staring at the letter in his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I get it, why it matters. Maybe if he knew, you really were brothers, it would've made a difference."

Thor placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Darcy," he said.

"You want to talk?"

Thor gave her a wan smile. "No," he said. "I would like to be alone for a while."

Darcy hugged him, heading back into the house to get her car keys. No way in hell was she sticking around.

88888

It was after 3 a.m. when Darcy finally pulled into the drive. She let herself into the house, not needing to be quiet. They didn't lock the front door at night when Thor was in residence. If anyone broke into the house, they deserved their fate.

And their resident Asgardian god was a heavy sleeper. Jane was not, which was why Darcy let the front door slam. She grinned, slipping her Ipod and keys into her bag, padding toward the sanctuary of her own room. Where the door was not closed. It was half-open, and Darcy pushed it with a foot as she dug around in her bag for her tazer.

Only to find her lava lamp on, and Thor asleep in her bed, on top of the covers, hugging her favorite pillow. Which had a huge wet spot under the general vicinity of Thor's face. She hoped it wasn't drool. Upon closer inspection, it was not drool. He was even crying in his sleep. What the hell? Must be an Asgardian thing, or he was really upset.

Setting down her bag, Darcy walked out of the room, down the hall to the master bedroom, which Thor usually shared with Jane. Except Jane wasn't there. Annoyed, Darcy headed down to the basement, finding Jane at her computer.

"Hey," Jane said, not looking up from the equations she was checking.

"Don't 'hey' me," Dardy said. "Do you have any idea what Thor's doing right now? He's curled up in a ball on my bed, hugging my pillow. He cried himself to sleep. Thor, the god of thunder, a God-damned Avenger, cried himself to sleep in my bed. First thing tomorrow, you're gonna march your ass in there and apologize."

Jane's head snapped around. "Apologize for what? Telling him the truth about his crazy brother?"

"I thought Loki protected you," Darcy said. "And he wasn't completely crazy."

"He did protect me, but you weren't there. You didn't see him, Darcy. He was crazy. . .you know the proper use of the word 'mad?' Well, it fit," Jane said.

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead," Darcy replied.

"What's gotten into you, Darcy?" Jane asked.

"Thor's your boyfriend, but you're not doing much to console him, considering," Darcy said.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Jane said.

"Be there for him? Offer to listen? Just hang out?"

"Darcy, I can't deal with this right now," Jane said. "Thor's a grown man. I told you, I don't know what to do."

"Don't you love him?" Darcy asked.

"I thought I did," Jane said, staring at the computer screen.

"If you don't, he deserves better," Darcy said.

Jane didn't reply, and Darcy glared at the back of her head, lips pursed, clenching and unclenching her fists, trying to decide what to do next. She finally turned around, going back to her room, sitting down on the edge of her bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping Asgardian taking up most of the space. And she promptly burst into tears, burying her head in her hands.

She felt Thor shift beside her, and then he was scooting across the bed, suddenly beside her.

"Are you crying?" Thor asked.

"No," Darcy said, scrubbing at her face.

"Darcy, don't lie to me," he said.

"Fine. I was crying, OK?" she said.

"Why?"

"Because you were crying," Darcy said. "I can't stand to see you such a wreck. It's unnatural. If you're in this kind of shape, what hope is there for the rest of us?"

Thor put his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm not immune to grief," he said. "No one is. Not even the Allfather."

"I'd like to go to Asgard and kick your father's ass," Darcy said. "Please tell me we can go."

"Possibly," Thor said, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips. "When you're in a far better mood."

"Really? You would take me to Asgard?"

"I promise," Thor said. "My father cannot begrudge me one tiny boon."

"He could, considering Jane said you guys committed treason," Darcy replied with a sniff.

Thor shrugged. "You're not harboring anything like the Aether inside you, correct?"

"Hardly," Darcy said.

"Good," Thor said, as if the matter was settled.


	4. The Reality

Transgression

Chapter 4—The reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

A flash of green light went unnoticed on the edge of Puente Antigua, and Loki fell to his knees, doubled over, one hand pressed to his bleeding side, the other holding himself up. Sweat drenched his skin and hair, dripping from his face down into the dirt beneath him. Solid, ordinary earth. Midgard.

Loki dropped to his uninjured side, resting for a moment. He was holding himself together with the last vestiges of his strength and magic. Too little left to heal himself with after sending himself so far across the realms, and so many months under the tender mercies of the Chitauri. They only let him go because he was so close to his end, knowing they'd won. Because he stopped fighting. The fools. They would meet their deaths. He would see to that. And his one final tiny act of defiance would ensure it.

He hoped Thor was on Midgard. Loki knew what his presence would do to Thor, and he did not care. Not completely true, but he was past reason and caring. Too much pain, and not much time left.

Convincing Thor he was dead, to get away. Protect Asgard.

Running across the nine and the spaces between, even confronting the Norns themselves. Hiding from the mad titan, hoping to draw him away from Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim. And Asgard, for Frigga's sake. His hatred for Odin knew no bounds, but he would not see the realm and people his mother loved brought to ruin. Jotunheim for the sake of the younger brothers he'd only briefly met, who held no hatred or animosity toward him, simply accepted him as he was. Midgard, because that realm did not deserve to suffer the wrath of the being who had it in his sights.

Bargaining, scheming, lying, making some promises he did keep, some he didn't. His last act? Trying to strike a deal with the enemy, and the fates. But no one would bargain, and his life and very soul weren't enough of a price to pay to prevent what was coming.

The taste of bile and blood made Loki want to retch into the soil of Midgard. But he couldn't. As one of his punishments, the Other had amused himself with sewing Loki's lips together, like in one of the Midgardian myths about his antics. Instead, Loki curled into a ball, trying to catch his breath as he lay on his side. So easy to lay there and die, to sink into welcome oblivion. Not yet. Not when he was so close.

Pushing himself to his feet, Loki reached up, wiping the tears from his eyes. One step. Then another, toward the town whose destruction he caused several years before.

88888

Scrolling through her music with one hand, sipping her latte with the other, Darcy made the long walk from across town from the lab to the house. Cutting through the front yard, across the grass, ignoring the sidewalk. Out of the corner of her eye seeing someone standing at the edge of the yard. Not moving. Darcy turned her head, taking a good look. And she screamed for Thor, who came running. Breaking the glass out of the front door. Again. All she could do was point, shaking so hard she couldn't move. Watching the blood drain from Thor's face as he saw him. And she went down on her hands and knees, vomiting, before pulling herself together. She'd seen worse. Not really. But damn it, shit was getting real. And Thor was going to need her.

88888

Somewhere behind him, Thor heard the sound of Darcy retching into the grass. He was concerned. Currently more feeling conflicted between terror and numbness.

Loki. Standing at the edge of the yard. Hair wild, shirtless, his left hand pressed to a wound in his side. Blood everywhere and his lips. . .his lips were sewn shut. Thor approached him slowly, staring, watching as the look in Loki's eyes went from slightly stunned to recognition. Just a glimmer of warmth before his eyes rolled shut and he collapsed at Thor's feet.

Thor scooped Loki up, carrying him into the house, Darcy following.

"Is he alive?" Darcy asked. No answer. Thor looked dazed as she reached up, feeling Loki's neck for a pulse. "Alive. Weak pulse. He looks like he's lost a lot of blood. My God. . .he's covered in it. We can't keep him here. Jane'll be home any minute. . ."

"You're right," Thor said. "We can't keep him here. If SHIELD finds out he's here, or my father. . ."

"Yeah. Happy family reunion and all," she said. "Ideas. Well, my granddad has a cabin in the mountains outside Flagstaff. That would work. Except it's Flagstaff. And it's several hours."

More than six hours. Almost eight, if they counted the stop at a retail establishment, as Thor called it, for medical supplies. And the slight detours up in the mountains when Darcy got them lost. Also, she was never going to get the blood out of the backseat. Thor did apologize, and offered to buy her a new vehicle when everything "blew over" as he put it. Yeah. They were going to get through this one without any trouble at all.


	5. The Reveal

 

Transgression

Chapter 5—The Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.        

 

Their clothes were ruined. So was the backseat of her car, but Darcy didn’t care. She was lucky to have her SHIELD-approved Darcy Lewis version of a bug-out bag in the trunk of her car. T-shirt, leggings and a warm hoodie. She was good to go. Thor was not. Clothes covered in blood, and soon to be added to what Darcy was already calling the burn pile.

They'd stripped Loki out of his remaining clothes. And cleaning him up. . .His back was a wreck. Thinking about it made her want to vomit. She already had, several times. She would cry later. When she was alone.

         His wrists were the easy part. Clean, dress, wrap.

         Not so easy, the wound in his side. Also cleaned and dressed with a pressure bandage. Thank God Coulson made her take a first aid course. She was actually able to help Thor instead of just stand there.

         The worst were Loki's lips. Neither a scalpel or trauma shears would cut the thick black threads binding his mouth shut. How the hell they were supposed to give him water was a problem.

         Easier to fix at the moment was groceries. More medical supplies and clothes for them both. Thor trusted her with his debit and credit cards. He had almost no concept of how it worked, or if he did, he didn't care. Money wasn't a concern for the Asgardian. And Darcy made the run into town quick, wanting to check on Thor and their patient.

         Darcy found Thor sitting by Loki’s bedside, dozing. Poking him in the shoulder, he woke, taking the offered cup of coffee and box of Pop Tarts.

         “How is he?”

         “The same,” Thor said. “I don't know what else to do.”

         “He needs a doctor,” Darcy said.

         “I know,” Thor said. “How he’s still alive, I know not.”

         “A stubborn streak?” Darcy suggested.         

         “Loki is that,” Thor said, draining the coffee in one gulp.

         “Anything you need? I’m gonna sack out on the couch for a while,” Darcy said.

         “No. I’ll wake you if I need anything.”

88888

         Evening. After what passed for supper, and Darcy was sitting out on the porch when she saw the Bifrost touch down a few hundred yards from the cabin. Thor was suddenly by her side, Mjolnir in hand, watching and waiting for whoever it was.

         Darcy let out the breath she was holding when Thor relaxed when two people came into view—an older woman and the man Darcy remembered was Thor’s friend, Fandral.

         “Lady Eir, what. . .”

         “Your father sent us,” Eir said.

         “Fandral, take Thor for a walk, please,” Eir said. “Child, I could use your help.”

         Darcy found herself dragged to Loki’s side, and Eir set down the bag she was holding, rolling up her sleeves, taking several items out of the bag. A small knife with a silver blade, a bunch of rocks and clean bandages.

         “First we're going to ease his pain, and then I will work on the bindings,” Eir said.

         Eir hummed as she worked, occasionally stopping only to ask or point to something she needed. And eventually, the gaping, bleeding holes filled in slightly with skin, scabbing over. Still grotesque, but not as bad as before.

         “What about the rest?” Darcy asked.

         “Loki will have to be healed in stages instead of all at once,” Eir said. “He’s too week for anything else right now.”

         “He’ll live?”

         “I expect so, child,” Eir said. “Sleep. You have nothing to fear. Fandral will stand watch, and I will see to Thor.”

88888

         Pain was Loki’s first awareness. And he was oh so very tired of pain. Every movement hurt, the parts of his body that weren't stiff. Thirsty and hungry. Exhausted, but he needed water. Wrists bandaged, his back uncovered. Loki pushed himself up, but he fell face-first back into the pillow.

         He moved his lips, but no sound came out. His voice, unused in so long, and even before that, for nothing but screaming.

         “Water,” he rasped, hoping someone would hear.

         He heard footsteps then, and a mortal girl entered the room with a cup and Midgardian drinking device he knew to be called a straw.

         “Here you go,” she said, holding the cup down so he could maneuver the straw to get a drink of water. “Small sips for now, but you can have more when you need it. I’m Darcy, Thor’s friend. He should be back any minute.”

         Loki snorted.

         “Hey, be grateful. We’re putting our asses on the line for you, sparky,” she said.

         Another snort.

         “You are a snarky one, aren’t you?” Darcy said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “You need a haircut. And a bath.”

         His eyes went to the water again, and Darcy let him have another drink, probably more than she should.

         “Get some sleep. I’ll be right here.”

88888

         Loki wasn’t sure how many days had passed, but he was feeling much better than before. He could lay on his sides, and he was slowly regaining his strength. Still starving though, because the mortal refused letting him have any food, mumbling something about how the doctor wouldn’t be pleased. So he’d settle for water, and he called for Darcy, but the mortal didn’t come.

         It was Thor who stepped into the room, carrying the now familiar cup and straw.         

         “Hello, Loki,” Thor said, warmth in his voice but his features were neutral.

         “You should have let me die,” Loki said, rolling onto his side, away from Thor.

         “I don't think I can face losing you again,” Thor said. “Appreciate the fact much effort went into saving your life. People do care, Loki. I care.”

         His name again, not “brother.”

         “You're the only person in the Nine Realms who does,” Loki said.

         “Not true,” Thor said. “But we can discuss it later. Are you hungry, brother?”

         “I'm not your brother,” Loki muttered.

         “Loki, don't argue,” Thor said, setting down the water cup, returning a few minutes later with porridge smelling of apples. Thor help him sit up, and Loki did manage a few spoonfuls of the porridge, fighting the urge to spit it out all over Thor, but he was too tired to fight, trying not to fall asleep.

         Several more days passed like that--sleep, eat, drink. He felt like an infant, helpless, dependent on the oaf and the mortal for help. Until the afternoon the mortal girl brought him something called an ice cream shake. He would find a way to repay her for her kindness.

         “Another,” Loki said.

         “Hold your horses, sparky,” Darcy said. “You've gotta take it easy. It'll make you sick.”

         “I'm not a mortal,” Loki said.

         “Yeah, but you've had your ass kicked, and what the doctor said goes,” Darcy said. “Thor will pitch a fit if you make yourself sick.”

         The though of an even more overbearing Thor was a sobering one, and Darcy continued rewarding his compliance and good behavior with ice cream. Who knew the god of mischief had a huge sweet tooth?

         Another day, another round of compliance, sitting outside on the porch texting while Loki devoured his ice cream. Thor was gone, off on Avenger duty while she was stuck babysitting Reindeer Games.

         He flinched, feeling the Bifrost's magic, and Darcy noticed he was paler than usual.

         “What?”

         “Bifrost,” Loki said, looking as if he was ready to bolt

         “How can you sense it before it even comes down?” she asked.

         Loki said nothing, watching as Eir and Fandral came walking down the path toward the cabin. The healer graced Darcy with a warm smile, and tutted when she turned her attention to Loki.

         “You need to be eating real food, my prince,” she said.

         Loki's gaze shot from Darcy to Fandral and back to Eir. My prince? Was Eir mad?

         “This is his reward for behaving himself,” Darcy said. “I had to find a way to motivate him somehow.”

         “He’s always had a sweet tooth,” Fandral said, grinning at the glower he received from Loki.

         Eir took him by the arm, dragging him inside to take a look at his wounds. She cleaned his back and wrists, using a healing stone on each and his lips.         

         “How are you feeling?” Eir asked as she worked.

         “Everything still hurts,” Loki said as she dressed his wrists.

         “That's a good sign,” Eir said. “It means you're healing.”

         “Why are you here?” Loki asked.

         “I came on the Allfather's orders,” Eir said.

         “Why?”

         “That, Prince Loki, is a matter you will have to address with your brother,” Eir said.         

         “Thor is not my brother,” Loki said, staring down at the ground.

         Eir grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look up at her. “He is your brother,” she said. “Your family has been through so much, but do not doubt their love for you. Mistakes have been made, but do not forsake the second chance you've been given.”

         He respected Eir. The woman was born a commoner, but she had been one of his mother's closest friends, and was the best healer in Asgard, if not all the realms themselves. Loki was not going to argue with her. Her words held the weight of truth, and even he could not deny that.

         “It’s good to see you still have some good sense left,” Eir said.

         “I am the smarter brother,” Loki said.

         “You are clever,” Eir said. “I will give you that.”

         “So Odin knows I’m alive, and he hasn’t had me dragged back to the dungeons?” Loki said.

         “Take it up with your brother,” Eir said. “I’m just here to see you get well.”

         “Why?”

         “Stubborn boy, I’m not at liberty to say,” Eir said. “I’m done. Get some rest.”

         “I’ve had all the rest I can get,” Loki said.

         “Bored are we?”

         “Yes.”

         “I’ll see if Darcy can find you some books, and I’ll bring you some when I return in a few days,” Eir said.

         “Thank you,” Loki said, grateful, but still confused over the kindness he was being shown.

88888

         Eir came back two days later, bringing books and deeming him ready to move up to small portions of normal food, for which Loki was grateful. Although he did tear through two boxes of Thor’s Poptarts just for spite, and the fact he was hungry. And getting restless, paranoid. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, as the mortals said. No good could come out of waiting to leave. He was growing fond of Darcy, and getting used to being around Thor again. Just barely tolerating him, but still. . .Thor was hiding something, and Loki was willing to stay long enough to find out what it was. And he didn’t have a long wait.

         Thor was back, and they were alone. Darcy went into town to pick up supplies, leaving them with a warning to behave. Loki did fear what the girl would do to him, having heard the story of how she tazed Thor. Loki was content with his nose stuck in a book until Thor had to walk into the room, annoying him with the interruption.

         “I was going to wait,” Thor said.

         “Wait for what?” Loki asked, standing, the book slipping from his fingers. Apparently the other shoe was dropping.

         “Loki, sit down,” Thor said, pulling several folded sheets of paper from his pocket, giving them to Loki.

Loki read the letter, then handed it back to Thor.

         “I hope this is not a confrontation about the fact you've only just found out I'm really Jotun,” Loki said.

         “No,” Thor said. “You're only half-Jotun. Well, a little more than half, considering.”

         Loki blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing. “What?”          “You're half-Aesir,” Thor said. “If that helps.”

         “Not helping, Thor,” Loki said, voice breaking, his control slipping. “Just what is it you're trying to tell me? That my other parent was some poor Aesir or Vanir woman Laufey violated. . .”

         “You're my brother, Loki,” Thor said.

         “Quit saying that,” Loki said.

         “Loki, sit down and shut up,” Thor said, voice calm and even. Loki in a panic. Perfect.

         Loki did sit down, on the edge of the bed.

         “You are my brother because Odin is your sire,” Thor said. “Laufey desired an heir, so Father agreed to give the Jotun king what he wanted. Except Laufey lied to Father, said he'd lost the child, and left you in the temple, where Father found you, and brought you back to Asgard. You are in fact a son of Odin, and my brother by blood. My true brother.”        

         Loki blinked, a frown creasing his brow.

         “Loki, don't panic,” Thor said, taking a seat by Loki, embracing his brother. “Blood or not, it never mattered,” he said. “You're my brother, my family, Loki, no matter what.”

        

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't forgotten "Flight." Trying to clear my hard drive and my head of stuff that's stuck there.


End file.
